The tale of Penny
by Rachel Faith Black
Summary: What is it really like to be a pokemon?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Um, see i'm sorta low on cash, I'm saving up for a lap top ya know one from Dell cause, Dude I'm getting a Dell. But after i get my Dell i'm saving up for Pokemon but untill that time pokemon is not mine. :( Wait till next year and then see who owns it!!! :)   
  
Penny's Life  
Part 1  
Birth  
  
It was dark, i coulden't see a thing. But i heard voices though.   
"Um, Um" they said. I can see a light, go to the light something inside me told me. I didn't move. GET UP AND MOVE TO THE LIGHT!!! the voice inside of me yelled so i moved forward.   
"Um, Um, Breon!!!" the voice now said echoing while i was crawling through the dark cave to the light. I was almost there, the light was overpowering. I had to get out and i had to get out NOW!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yah i know it's really stupid, but next chapter will be better. Don't worry. Yup see next chapter you'll find out exactily what the mother and father are saying!!!   
  
Drink Hot Chocolate And Cream of Wheat!!!!! 


	2. Penny Newborn

Disclaimer- Still working on getting money for my Dell, next year though.... Pokemon does still not belong to me :(  
  
Penny  
Chapter 2  
Newborn  
Parents' Message  
  
"She's beutitful, they are all beutiful, i can't belive there ours!!" Fred   
(an Espeon) said to his wife, Jacky (an Umbreon)  
"Yup a litter of six, that's a great number each one can become something different." Jacky replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got out, I did!!! I can't belive it! I thought the world was like a huge wall of light, ya know? But it isn't!! There are big brown things that come out of the green floor! And nearby there is like a huge blue thing that moves! How cool is that? I met some other things that look like me there cool but all they do is eat and sleep, exept for the one who was the first to come out of the cave. Well not us, We want to know EVERYTHING!!! Like why are their also these two Purple and Black things who pertect us? And why does the purple one bring us meat, while the black one gives us milk? Wierd!   
But, when we're not learning we love to jump around and try to hit these orange and brown things that fall from the big brown thing. Also we found out our names, names are a thing that other things call you so they can tell who you are. Mines Penny and his is Benny. Well atcually are full names are Pennslvannia and Benjerman but hey, who has time to say all that when you could be playing?   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yup i HAVE noticed that the chapters are quite short but so is my attention span! :) 


	3. Penny Infant

Disclaimer- Yes i DID make up this story and no i did not copy it from another auther who wrote a fan fic similar to this one, I did not know about that until my friends informed me of it. I'm sorry to anyone who thinks that I Rach* would ever sink to that level. Also Happy Birthday to Me!!! And lastly i do not own pokemon soon though... soon!! *evil laughter and lighting*  
  
Penny  
Chapter 3  
Infant  
  
In the clearing stood to black shadows that were darker than night with a task more deadly "It's time to go know you know it, we can't stay with them, we've got to leave NOW!!" the shadow said to another, "I know, I know, it's just hard we have to leave them here all by themselves..." the second shadow replied from the darkness of night. "Don't worry they'll be fine, there strong they can hadle this world, and we have to handle our own." And with that two dark figures were swallowed up by the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun glisten throug the trees showering the world with light, my eyes were awake before the others and it was I who saw the missing prences first. "Mommy, Daddy? Where are you?" I asked while the others arose. Ben, who was in the in the lead answered my question,"There gone, there not coming back we should all split up and find some food." "k" came the reply from the other 'ones'. "Oh never mind, Penny come with me, I followed mommy once and she taught me how to get food and oh guess what," he asked me. "What? Oh I LOVE suprises ever oh so much!!"I said delightedly. "See that blue moving stuff? It's called Water and you can drink oh," He said as he bit down on a branch and was shaking it, "his ih foh oh geth foo!! (this is how you get food!!)" "Cool.." i started to said when we heard it, the sound, a sound that made us drop everything and run...  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
That's it now wait like a good person until i can write the next chapter.  
  
Wombats Rule!! 


	4. Penny Child

Penny  
Child  
  
Disclaimer: *Gives the evil eye* Do you really think I would be writing FanFiction if I owned it? Come on!  
  
"Pokeball Go!" came a voice from the spot we left the others. Ben and I rushed through the forest leaving our food behind. When we finally got there it was too late, two of the others: Bill and Sally were gone.  
"It was SO scary Penny!!! These two big things came and threw a ball at them and they disappeared! Will we ever see them again?" One of the younger ones, Thumbilllina wimpered and then started crying. I ran to comfort her while Benny got some more answers.  
"How big were they? What did they really look like?" He asked and they all answered in unison, "Very Big!"  
Benny looked a little tweaked so I took charge..."Everyone in the cave stay there and don't make a sound. Benny and I will come back with some thing to eat, oh k?" I asked.  
"Ok" They answered and we left them once more to travel into the ab 


End file.
